It may be desirable to have a system and method for wireless energy and data transmission, especially in fields including, but not limited to, manufacturing, robotics, and consumer devices. By powering devices through wireless transmission of energy, the requirement for batteries or other chemical energy storage means may be reduced. In turn this may reduce the need for copper or aluminum cabling manufacturing costs and battery waste, thereby resulting in more environmentally friendly products.
The use of wireless transmission of energy may also simplify installation, as said devices may be moved without labor intensive rewiring. An additional benefit may be gained from the simultaneous transmission of data over the same carrier wave that transmits the energy for similar reasons of utility, device simplicity, and cost reduction through the use of fewer discrete devices in a given device design. Such use may also conserve bandwidth in other wireless pure data transmission regimes, which may lead to increased network efficiencies.